To the Moon and Back For Kaoru
by Nakashima1992
Summary: This is a story my friend wrote for me that I editted slightly. OCxKaoru I will be releasing more Ouran fanfics soon for anyone who is interested. :


**A/N: This is a story one of my friends wrote for me, I just edited it to fix her English. It's a bit out of order at first, but I couldn't figure out how to fix it. The OC belongs to my friend, but the characters and such are copyright of Hatori Bisco. Enjoy! Please read and review! All reviews will be forwarded to my friend.**

_She's taking her time_

_Making up the reasons_

_To justify all the hurt inside_

On my first day at Ouran Academy, I was walking through the halls, looking for somewhere quiet. My brother and I got put there through a scholarship. I was more musical than anything else, but I was very lonely. My mom died when I was two and my dad became an abusive alcoholic after that. I could have run away if I wanted, but I wouldn't leave my little brother to suffer my fate. My father eventually remarried but continued drinking. His wife, my step-mother, was beautiful but deadly. She tried to kill me multiple times, but she didn't because, luckily for me, she found me to be an amusing toy. I came to a music room that seemed empty, so I figured it would be a good place to write some more lyrics.

In this school, everyone looked at me strangely, almost with a look of disgust, because my worn-and-torn, too small clothes clashed with their expensive, fit-just-right, colorful uniforms. I reached for the door handle to the room; my thin, badly bruised arm was barely even able to push the tall door open. When I opened the door, a chorus of beautiful voices rang through my ears, "Welcome," they said cheerfully. It startled me because I wasn't expecting anyone to be here, and I dropped my books everywhere.

A tall, blonde boy approached me, speaking dramatically. "I'm sorry, Princess. Did we startle you?" He asked while I was bent over to pick up my large stack of books. When I stood, I saw there were 7 guys in the room, all very good looking except for the brunette who looked like a girl.

_Guess she knows from the smiles and the look in their eyes_

_They all got a feeling about the beautiful one_

_They're saying_

_A mom that never loved her much_

_And a dad that never keeps in touch_

As a force of habit, I lowered my head, whispering, "I'm sorry." I expected to be hit repeatedly. One of the two red-haired twins took me up in his arms. This wasn't the painful touch I was used to, though; it was gentle and very different. I felt the blood rush to my face as he put his face close to mine. I tensed and turned to run away, but I ran into something solid. I looked up to see it was my father with a drunken stare on his face and a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

_That's why she shies away from human affection_

_But somewhere in a private place_

_She packs a bag for outer space_

_And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come_

_And she'll say to him_

_I'll fly to the moon and back_

_If you'll be my baby_

_Got a ticket for a world where we belong_

_So would you be my baby_

"What's this?" He slurred, grabbing my wrist tightly and forcing me to drop my books again. "You little bitch! Get to that car, now!" I picked up my books and my dad shoved me with his foot. "Get up you little whore!" He growled pulling me up and throwing me out of the door.

In the car I laid on the floor and my step-siblings stepped all over me, stomping on my back, my neck, and my knees. My dad cursed and scolded me the whole way home, and it was worse when we got there.

"Get in there!" My father yelled. "Guess what I caught her doing, Lisa?" Lisa is my step-mom.

"And that would be…?" She questioned, smiling sadistically at me.

"Flirting with a boy." He said taking a gulp of his whiskey.

"Oh really?" She said. I gulped as she got out the Clorox and the bleach, mixing it in a bucket and putting it in the closet. "Well, we'll set her right." She sneered as she threw me in the closet with the concoction. The toxic fumes were everywhere, in about 5 minutes I would pass out like I always did.

When I slipped back to consciousness, I felt warm. I looked up to find I was being held by the same red-haired twin that spoke to me earlier, and the other 6 boys were crowded around us. I looked at my house and there were cops everywhere, taking my parents away in handcuffs, my step-siblings crowded around them, whining.

_She can't remember a time when she felt needed_

_If love was red she was color-blind_

_And all her friends_

_Have been tried for treason_

_In crimes that were never defined_

"Takashi, she's awake!" A short, blonde boy exclaimed. He was sitting on a tall, dark haired boy's shoulders.

The red-haired twin wrapped his arms tighter around me, to stabilize my shaking form. "Hey, calm down. It's okay now," he said softly. I blushed at the gentle sound of his voice. "I'm Kaoru." He added smiling softly.

"I-I'm Miharu." I stuttered looking him in the eye.

_She's saying_

_There's nothing like a barren place_

It's been four months since then. My bruises have all healed and I'm healthy again. I've been staying with Hikaru and Kaoru; they are my best friends, but with Kaoru it seems like there's a little more there and I'm really hoping for even more.

_And reaching out for human faith_

_It's like a journey I just don't have a map for_

_So baby we'll take a drive_

_Put the shift in overdrive_

_It's like I'm hanging all the hopes on the stars_

I wake up to a loud yell and jumping on my bed. "Miharu! Miharu! Wake up!" Kaoru yells.

I sit up groggily. "What? What is it, Kaoru-kun?" I mumble

"Happy birthday!" He yells, plopping down next to me on my bed.

"Oh, right it's my birthday, isn't it?" I say, thinking, 'I forgot my own birthday, I feel smart.'

"I got you something!" He says excitedly, handing me a small velvet box.

_What a pleasant dream_

I open the box and it's a ring with my birthstone resting in the center. I look up at Kaoru, a blush rising in my face. "Miharu," he whispers, "I love you and I got you this ring to tell you that; it's a promise ring. If you love me, too, when you wear it, you're promising to never be with anyone else."

I say nothing, just putting the ring on my right ring finger, and I throw my arms around his neck. "I love you, Miharu." He whispers.

"I love you, too, Kaoru-kun." I whisper back.

He takes my face in his hands and kisses me softly on the lips.

_Saying_

_I'll fly to the moon and back_

_If you'll be my baby_

_Got a ticket to a world where we belong_

_So would you be my baby?_

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review! I will be putting out a number more Ouran stories in the near future, so if you like Ouran keep your eye out for them! : )**


End file.
